legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Castiel
Castiel is one of the main characters of Supernatural and an angel of the Lord. He is the most often seen one and is one of the biggest goods despite some of his more morally questionable actions such as Season 6. Apart from his angel powers he uses demon and angel killing blades and''' '''Heaven Guns like the Colt. Closest Friends: Sam, Dean Winchester, Isabella, May, Bender, Slade, Black Star Main Enemies: Crowley, Raphael LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Castiel is revealed to be the person May is working alongside and he first appears when Sharkboy preys, he may know about all the heroes and agrees to work with them and he recognizes BlackGarurumon's forces on the island looking for the trigger. He was looking in what caused the fall of heaven. Castiel and May both show up on Jack Welker, Hans and Philip and have him distracted while they have Isabella search for the trigger though they have Blue do it too. Castiel finds out the Sinisters of Evil set the curse of up and her friends are out to stop and he joins with Isabella and May. Castiel and May get the others all ready to stall the angels and demons of Jesse with the weaponry provided by Bass as they help Isabella reach Jesse but they see Jesse gave the cure Bender and co made so she can fight evenly with him refusing to take a simple victory. Castiel also helps Isabella and May fight Jesse. After stopping Jesse, he, May and Isabelle with their friends find Discord and they all lead an attack against Peter Pan who Discord leads them to and he has the angels on his side through the use of the Apples of Eden Isabella has Castiel and May join Isabella in trying to get Stardash who is now a teen out of bed. When they find out about they ask why and Stardash explains. Cas and May talk to their own friends and say how they're going to help. Cas and May take operatives of their groups to the west where they look around and get in trouble with Buford who Cas dances to Billy Jean to dump wine on when Cas tries to handle his liquor. Castiel chases down Burford with the help of his friends and then capture him again after dealing with a giant robot made by Evil Carl and GBF Jr. Castiel checks in the hospital with the others regarding Belle while figuring out their next move together and finds that James Rogers does like May. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Mr.Gold senses some kind of magic and gets Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan, Twilight, Castiel, Casper, Kid and Makoto over there and tells them it's resurrection magic which does bring people back temporarily but the price is the come back wrong and/or lose their memories and they must be recovered. As they all discuss Peter Pan enters the room and toys with them in that he will find Maka, Lizbeth, Boomer, Knuckles and Crona take them to Neverland and torture them until they arrive and then kill them in front of them. That can be anywhere, with the waters of Neverland all over, Pan can be all powerful anywhere, Bender calls Pan on not doing it immediately who admits he's just fucking with them while insulting and taunting Mr. Gold. Castiel arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do. Castiel leads his friends to stop one part of the invasion after singing War with Slade, Black Star and Bender and he encounters Dib and co who help him on his mission thanks to Jack. Castiel and his friends are on the same mission as Bender and his buddies which is use the ocarina to open a door as Sylvester gave one to them. Castiel and Free Will Members get to the entrance where Lydia who has the ocarina uses it to open the door with Zelda's Lullaby. He and Bender agree to chase down BlackGarurumon and they decide to kill every ally he has including the gods themselves. Castiel makes good on this by providing Heaven Guns to Black Star, Bender and Slade to use against gods which do work and he helps against Wesker, BlackGarurumon and the Niburu. After it's all down, Castiel informs the other that Bender is alive despite what they think. Castiel doesn't leave the heroes and joins with Bender and Slade and reveals that gods had a secret test of character to see if any humans can pass their tests and if they can join up with them. Blackpool Castiel returns in the second half with his human partner and face of his friends May to help Bender and Slade against the True Templar Act as a fourth wheel to the Black Star, Bender and Slade partnership. Future Warfare Castiel returns and helps Bender, Slade and their friends once again. Unlike Slade and Bender who time travel from the past, Cas actually is in the future but he or his friends haven't aged due to Heaven I guess LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Castiel returns here to help the Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance against the Empire. He is one the few characters who know about Blue's return. Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Castiel is contacted by Lydia and Lincolin as they both believe the team might be needed and to join up with them to combat Toffee and Bill Cipher who have returned and their newly formed cult. Agreeing he contacts and attempts to get some of their team mates to help. He also finds himself having to accept Crowley's allegiance with them too. The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow Due to his treacherous ways, he resides in the Treachery ring frozen for eternity. Castiel, one of the treacherous angels from Heaven, rested next to Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael. They were clustered together under the lake, Judecca, each one were a lost cause and as a result plundered the world. Castiel was the most recent and his death and prevention of reincarnation remained to be seen. Team Witness figured it was out of revenge by Lucifer for betraying the angels, warping the world with the Leviathan's, killing some of God's soldiers, and assisting the Winchester brothers; although Dean was sent to the Wrath swamp for his assassination. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Brunettes Category:Characters from the Supernatural Universe Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Immortals Category:Atoners Category:Big Goods Category:Possessors Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Handsome Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Strategists Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters with Belligerent Sexual Tension Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Misha Collins Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Angel Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes who save the day Category:God Killers Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Partner Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Spotlight Stealing Squad Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Allies of Atlas Corporation Category:Allies of Talon Laboratories Category:Allies of the remade Task Force 141 Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in Blackpool Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Enemies of The Darkness Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Main Members of Team Free Will Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Main Heroes of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Main Characters of Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Main Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Damned Souls